A New Beginning
by Animangas
Summary: When Claire Meguire, daughter of the inspector doesn't turn up, the inspector comes to Richard for the case. Will Jimmy be able to save Claire in time before the men in black kill her? Will they find out Jimmy's secret?


The rain was pouring heavily. Droplets fell from her face as she took off at full speed. She ran, as fast as her legs would carry her. As she ran on, the rain felt like whips to the face. Hot on her trail, were the men in black, also known as Gin and Vodka.

Claire was breathing heavily, knowing she wasn't the best runner. The two were gaining on her with ease. Claire felt herself hit a solid brick wall. She desperately tried to find a means of escape. Claire realized…she had hit a dead end. 'I suppose this is what happens when you run about blindly…' Claire told herself. Little did she know that Gin and Vodka were right behind her.

While catching her breath, Claire turned to find Gin pointing his gun towards her. Claire drew a sudden breath, full of shock. What was going to happen? She was…she was going to die, wasn't she? Claire backed up against the cold brick wall. This was it…everything was going to end here.

The rain began to pour harder. Claire heard all the sounds around her, coming towards her all at once. Everything seemed to move so slowly. She could feel her heart pounding hard, becoming louder and faster as time drew on. 'This is it…' Claire repeated within her mind, over and over again. 'This is it…'

It really seemed so…as her world become cold, and dark. It all happened so fast. She fell to the cold ground, unconscious. The rain continued to pound hard, police sirens wailing off in the distance. "Boss, the police, we-" "I know, I know. We can't leave her here for now. Take her, we'll get rid of the girl later."

After that night, the rain had ceased. The sun had awoken, and risen. Richard had just finished off another case of his favorite beer. He grinned to himself, watching his favorite singer. Just as Rachel walked into the room, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Rachel called, then glanced over to her fathers desk. "Dad! I'm not your maid, you need to clean up after yourself! Now turn that off, I think there's a client at the door." "Tell them to go away." Richard muttered. Rachel rolled her eyes before clearing the junk off his desk.

Conan heard another knock on the door, as he entered the room sleepily. It was early in the morning, and he was still in his green pajamas. "It's alright Rachel, I'll get it." He yawned, walking over to the door. "Oh thank you Conan!" Rachel said with a small smile.

To everyone's surprise, inspector Meguire stepped into the room. This was the first time they had seen him wearing something casual. He looked rather pale, and worried as he entered the room cautiously. "Moore! Moore! I need a favor to ask of you."

Rachel frowned, seeing the look on the inspectors face. "Sir, are you alright? Why don't you sit down for a moment?" Meguire nodded, then sat down impatiently. Rachel walked over to her father, then guided him over. Richard really had one two many beers.

"Inspector, what is it?" Richard asked, with a slight sound of boredom to his voice. "Well sir, last night my daughter Claire went outside to go get something and-" "Inspector, don't waste my time about your daughter, what is it?" "That's the thing Moore…she never came back home last night. The police said they found some torn cloth in an alley but that's about it." Richard raised a brow, then took a moment of silence, while running his hand thru his hair, he then grew that cocky grin. "Richard Moore is on the case!" The inspector sighed, seeming more worried now that he had asked Richard.

Conan glanced up at Meguire. "Sir, can you tell me at what time yesterday that Claire left the house?" "Hmm…about six o'clock. Why?" "Uhm, nothing, just wondering. Anyways, was there anything suspicious about the way she'd been acting before yesterday?" The inspector sat back in his seat, trying to think. "Well…about a week ago, when she got back from school, she came back a bit later then usual. Claire looked a bit distressed, she didn't talk much…but that was about it."

"Hmm…does Claire ever walk home with any friends?" Conan asked, trying to find questions that didn't seem suspicious. "Yeah…she usually talks to that Harley boy, in fact quite a few times he'll be over after school. However, that day when she looked a bit worried, she told me Harley had to stay after school. I figured she was just a bit worried."

Rachel had remained rather silent the whole time. This reminded her about Jimmy…and his disappearance. 'First Jimmy…and now Claire? The inspector must be worried sick. Especially after what happened to his wife…' As Rachel thought to herself, Conan glanced at her. "Rachel, are you alright?" He asked a bit worried. Rachel realized she had been crying.

"I…I'm sorry about your daughter inspector." Rachel said, trying to hide her face with the nearest book. Conan couldn't help but smile to himself. Knowing Rachel, she hated to have others see her cry. And now, everyone was watching her.

"Rachel, why are you reading that upside down?" Conan asked. Rachel blushed, then got to her feet. "I think I'll make something for everyone, I think we all need it." With that she left for the kitchen. Richard hadn't seemed to notice much then looked back at the inspector. "Moore…I, I'll help you on this one, I'll do anything. I just want my daughter back safe."

"Inspector, I'll do what I can, but I'll need to know more information then what we have. Call up this Harley boy and get him here. He might know something that we don't." As the inspector and Richard spoke, Conan thought to himself, 'Aww man! Harley here? Heh…sounds like this Claire likes him or something.' After this Conan realized Rachel was probably still rather upset in the kitchen.

Conan hopped off the couch, then made his way towards the kitchen. "Rachel…are you alright?" Rachel was determined not to look at Conan. She wiped a tear from her cheek. "Y-yeah, I'm alright." She lied, while stirring a pitcher full of hot cocoa. "Are you sure?" Conan asked once more, frowning slightly. "…Conan, it's just…I keep wondering, if Jimmy is alright. I wonder if he really will come back." Rachel said, looking towards the ground.

Conan had a pang of guilt hit him suddenly. He hadn't even thought of trying to contact Rachel as Jimmy in at least three months. "R-Rachel, of course Jimmy will come back. In fact, I'm sure of it." Conan however, too was growing a bit worried about this. 'Rachel…I don't know when myself…I'm hoping…I'm hoping…'

"Conan, lets take some back to the others, alright?" Rachel said with a small smile. Conan was driven from his thoughts as she handed him a warm cup of cocoa. Rachel took some back to the others, feeling a bit better now. She had to keep on believing…she had to.


End file.
